Love,Life and Death
by Sosofafa CloudSomnia
Summary: tuan sedang apa di kuburan malam-malam? disini tidak ada rumah, disini tempat pemakaman. Aku tidak percaya dengan semua cerita bohong ini,, aku tidak peduli kau manusia atau hantu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. FF YeWook/Kyuhyun/Leeteuk/HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Title :Love, Life, and Death**

**Author : Soffaa CloudSomnia**

**Cast : YeWook, HaeHyuk, Leeteuk**

**Genre : Romance/Horror**

**Rating : T**

_**CHAPTER 1~~**_

TIINNNN~~~TIINNN

Aku yang tengah asik berjalan sendirian, langsung menengok ketika mendengar bunyi klakson motor yang sedang menghampiriku.

"_Hyung_, aku pulang duluan ya," ucap seorang _namja_ yang mengendarai motor yang tak lain adalah temanku. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang wanita yang mencengkram pinggang _namja_ itu dan tak lain wanita itu adalah kekasihnya.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati di jalan," ucapku. Akupun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang, langkah demi langkah ku tempuh. Di tengah perjalanan aku melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai serta mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih yang tengah duduk di bangku halte. Gadis tersebut terlihat termenung duduk di bangku halte.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian kulihat segerombolan preman berwajah bengis menghampiri gadis cantik tersebut dan mengganggunya. Aku yang melihatnya tak hanya bisa diam saja, aku langsung berlari untuk menolong gadis tersebut.

"Hai~~ gadis cantik, sendirian saja," ucap salah seorang dari segerombolan preman tersebut sambil mencolek pipi sang gadis.

"Lebih baik ikut kita saja," ucap preman yang lainnya sambil menarik tangan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu pun berontak dan menjerit minta tolong.

"Ahh~~ lepaskan saya," berontak gadis tersebut. Segerombolan preman tersebut terus menariknya.

"Hei~~ lepaskan gadis itu! Jangan ganggu dia!" tegasku yang kini sudah berada tepat di depan segerombolan preman tersebut.

"KURANG AJAR!" ucap preman tersebut sambil meluncurkan tanganya ke wajahku, tapi untungnya aku dapat menepis tangan prema itu yang hampir mendarat di wajahku. Selama beberapa saat terjadilah perkelahian disana. Akhirnya aku mampu mengusir mereka bahkan mereka langsung berlari pergi. Aku melihat gadis tersebut ketakutan.

"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"_Ani_, aku baik-baik saja. _Gomawo_ sudah mau menolongku _sunbae_," ucap gadis tersebut sambil mengeluarkan tisu yang ada di kantongnya dan langsung mengusapkannya ke wajahku.

"Aduuhhh~~" rintihku sambil memegangi luka yang ada di wajahku..

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu," ucap gadis tersebut dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah noona, tidak usah repot-repot, biar aku sendiri saja yang mengobatinya nanti," ucapku. Gadis tersebut pun tak lagi mengusapkan tisu di wajahku.

"_Jeongmal mianhae,_ gara-gara aku, kau jadi terluka," ucap gadis tersebut sambil menunduk dengan rasa menyesal.

"_Ani..ani.._ jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan wanita di perlakukan seperti tadi," ucapku sambil terus merintih kesakitan akibat luka lebam di wajahku.

"Oh ya~~ namaku Yesung. Namamu siapa?" ucapku sambil menjulurkan tangan tanda untuk berkenalan dan supaya lebih dekat.

"Namaku Ryeowook," ucap gadis tersebut sambil membalas juluran tanganku. Ada yang aneh aku merasakan dinginnya tangan Ryeowook seperti es yang membeku serta tatapan mata Ryeowook yang agak tajam. Akupun langsung melepaskan tanganku yang masih terpaut oleh tangan gadis itu.

"Ahh~~ tanganmu dingin sekali," ucapku sambil menatap wajahnya yang putih pucat, namun Ryeowook tidak menjawabnya. Akupun berpikir untuk bertanya yang lain.

"Hemmm.. rumahmu dimana?" tanya Yesung.

"Disana," jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dengan jarinya. Aku pun menengok dan mengikuti arah tangan Ryeowook.

"Hemmm.. maksudmu disa…" belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku, aku terkejut karena saat aku kembali menengok ke arahnya, aku tak mendapati Ryeowook duduk disebelahku lagi. Aku pun menjadi bingung.

"Loh kemana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalan yang tidak gatal

Keesokan harinya, aku melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku halte tersebut, dan ternyata gadis itu adalah Ryeowook, ia masih menggunakan _dress_ putihnya. Akupun segera menghampirinya dan segera duduk disebelahnya.

"Ryeowook kau disini?" ucapku.

"Iya,kau juga ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja,aku kan selalu menunggu bis disini," jawabku santai. "Oh ya kemarin kau kemana? Kenapa menghilang tiba-tiba?" tanyaku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang seperti sedang mengintrogasi orang.

"_Mian sunbae_, kemarin aku harus buru-buru pulang," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang kini lebih lebar. Dia terlihat sangat manis dan cantik ketika tersenyum. Huh~~ entah kenapa aku jadi suka memandanginya.

TIK~~TIK~~TIK~~TIK

Tak lama, hujan yang tadinya hanya gerimis kini pun menjadi air yang mengalir deras. Kini suasana di halte berubah menjadi dingin. Ryeowook pun menggigil akibat kedinginan, ia menggosok-gosokan tangannya di bahunya. Aku yang melihatnya merasa tak tega karena kini tidak hanya tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan, namun kini bibirnya juga bergemetar. Akhirnya akupun berinisiatif untuk menutupi tubuh Ryeowook dengan jaket yang aku kenakan.

"Pakai jaket ini agar kau tak kedinginan," ucapku sembari memakaikan jaketku padanya. Ia menatapku sembari tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya.

"Oh Tuhan~~ jantungku kenapa bedebar seperti ini~~" batinku.

"Gomawo sunbae," ucap Ryeowook.

"_Ne_.. oh ya jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _sunbae ne_, panggil saja _oppa_," ucapku. Ia pun hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika aku antar kau pulang? Pasti lama jika menunggu hujan reda."

"Ahh~~tidak usah _oppa_, biar aku pulang sendiri saja." ucapnya. Tak lama kemudian, hujan pun mulai reda, karena hari sudah mulai senja, akupun bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ryeowook kau tidak pulang, hujan sudah reda?"

"_Ne oppa_, sekarang aku mau pulang," ucapnya sembari berdiri dari bangku di halte tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kita bareng saja," ajakku. Dia pun mengangguk, akhirnya kami berdua menaikki bus bersama dan kami juga turun di tempat yang sama.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar aku antar ya?"

"Itu yang disana rumahku," jawabnya sembari menunjuk ke arah rumah tersebut.

"Hemmm~~yang bercat putih? tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"_Ne,"_jawabnya. "Aku pulang duluan ya oppa?"

"Oke. Bye," ucapkku sampai melambaikan tangan.

Keeseokan harinya aku bertemu lagi dengan Ryeowook, kali ini ia tengah berjalan di tepi jalanan dengan wajahnya yang suram dan terlihat seperti banyak beban berat yang sedang dipikulnya.

"Ryeowook~~" panggilku sambil menepuk bahunya. Ia pun langsung menengok.

"Ahh _oppa_~~kita bertemu lagi," ucapnya sembari memaparkan senyumannya yang manis.

"Iya, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kita sering bertemu," ucapkku. Ia masih terus memekarkan senyumannya, rasanya tubuhku meleleh ketika aku melihat senyumannya.

"Oh ya, mau ikut ke suatu tempat tidak? Aku jamin tempatnya pasti bisa buat semua orang bahagia," ucapkku dengan penuh keyakina. Namun, Ryeowook hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, selanjutnya ia pun mengangguk, tanda setuju atas ajakanku. Akhirnya kami pun berjalan ke tempat tujuan, selama di perjalanan kita terus saling bercanda ria bahkan seperti dunia ini milik kita. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Betapa rindunya aku dengan tempat ini," ucapkku sambil menghirup udara segar disana.

"_Oppa_, pemandangannya sangat indah. Aku suka tempat ini," ucap Ryeowook dengn penuh kekaguman.

"Iya, jika kamu punya masalah, kamu kesini saja, pasti pikiramnu menjadi _fresh_ lagi," ucapkku sambil melebarkan senyum di bibirku. Ia pun hanya tersenyum. Disana kami bercemgkrama bersama sambil menikmati pemnadangan disana. Aku dan Ryeowook tidur di atas rerumputan hijau sambil menatap awan yang sebentar lagi akan senja. Tak kusadari ternyata aku ketiduran disana dan ketika ku bangun hari sudah gelap dan ketika ku menengok, aku tidak mendapati Ryeowook disebelahku lagi. Tetapi yang kulihat hanya selembar kertas disampingku.

_Oppa mianhae, aku pulang duluan._

_Hari sudah malam dan aku harus segera pulang. Maafkan aku karena aku tak membangunkanmu._

_Kulihat kau tertidur sangat lelap, jadi aku tak berani membangunkanmu._

_Jika kau sudah bangun, segera pulanglah_.

KRIIINGGGG~~KRINGGGG~~KRRIINGGGG

Tak lama tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, terdapat nomor telepon yang tidak aku ketahui namanya, lalu akupun langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Oppa_ kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi suaranya.

"Ryeowook? Apakah ini kau?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Iya ini aku."

"Kamu tahu nomorku dari mana?"

"Hemmm~~ sudahlah itu tak penting. _Oppa_ sudah tiba di rumah?"

"Belum, aku baru saja terbangun dan kku lihat kau sudah meninggalkanku."

"_Mianhae oppa_, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu tadi."

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu ya."

"_Ne_. hati-hati di jalan ya _oppa_," ucap Ryeowook dan ia pun langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Semenjak aku tahu nomor ponselnya, kami pun jadi sering berkomunikasi, entah itu menelpon ataupun sms-an. Semenjak itulah hubungan kami semakin dekat.

Di hari yang senja dengan suasana teduh, tak disangka aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook di sebuah tempat yang sering aku kunjungi. Ryeowook memang pernah aku ajak kesana dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ada disana. Kulihat ia sedang duduk di atas rerumputan, memandangi pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ryeowook~~ kau ada disini?" ucapkku sembari duduk disampingnya.

"_Ne oppa_, semenjak kau mengajakku kemari, aku jadi sangat suka dengan tempat ini."

"Ya kan~~ sudah ku duga pasti kau akan mrnyukainya."

Tak lama hujan pun langsung turun dengan derasnya. Sudah ku duga pasti akan turun hujan, karena sedari tadi suasana memang sangat teduh. Kulihat Ryeowook menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dingin ya?" tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil terus menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya, karena aku tak membawa jaket, jadi aku berpikir untuk memeluknya, agar dia merasa hangat. Saat ku peluk, tiba-tiba ia kaget.

"_Mian_ aku hanya ingin menghangatkanmu, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam ya?" ucapku. Ia pun hanya tersenyum, tak lama kepala Ryeowook menyandar di bahuku. Akupun membiarkannya, tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang sampai-sampai Ryeowook mendengar degupan jantungku. Ia pun langsung bangun dan tidak menyandarkan lagi kepalanya.

"_Oppa_, mengapa jantungmu berdebar-debar?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"T-tidak," ucapku dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"_Oppa_ boleh aku jujur padamu?"

"Jujur apa?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku suka padamu, entah kenapa hanya kau yang bisa membuatku nyaman," jelas Ryeowook. Perkataannya itu membuatku _shock._ Aku langsung membulatkan mataku, seolah tak percaya Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan sepolos itu.

"A-apa maksudnya?" ucapku sok polos. Ia pun terkekeh.

"Kau tidak perlu jujur dengan perasaanmu karena aku sudah tau jawabannya," ucap Ryeowook.

"Ahh tidak~~ memangnya kau tahu apa tentang perasaanku?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Ia tak menjawab, namun ia terus saja tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan jujur padamu," aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku.

"A-a-aku juga suka padamu. Ini perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Setiap aku ada di dekatmu pasti jantungku akan berdebar seperti tadi," jelasku dengan perasaan malu, gugup, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Baru kali ini aku menyatakan perasaanku tepat di hadapan orang yang kusuka. Ia pun kembali terkekeh dengan perkataanku tadi.

"Eh~~ _waeyo_?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"_Ani_...lucu saja melihat wajahmu saat mengatakan perkataan tadi," jawab Ryeowook yang masih saja terus terkekeh. Akupun jadi salah tingkah.

CUUPPP~~~

Entah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, tiba-tiba aku langsung mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"_Mianhae_," ucapkku dan akupun langsung memalingkan wajahku, karena malu dengan tingkahku tadi. Ia hanya tersenyum dan ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Di hari yang teduh dan di temani dengan suara rintik air hujan, kami pun bercengkrama bersama disana.

* * *

Okehhh.. Chapter 1 selesai..

Lanjuuuttttttt~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2~~**_

Sudah dua bulan kami menjalin kasih, tapi Aku sudah berniat untuk menikahinya. Sudah selama ini aku belum pernah tahu seperti apa orang tua Ryeowook dan sudah selama ini juga aku belum pernah ke rumahnya. Setiap kali aku ingin ke rumahnya pasti ia memiliki banyak alasan. Aku dilarang untuk ke rumahnya saat malam hari, aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, dan bagiku itu semua aneh, siang hari aku di bolehkan ke rumahnya tapi kenapa hanya malam hari yang tidak boleh.

Saat ini sudah dua hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Aku sudah menelpon ke ponselnya, tapi selalu tidak aktif. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk pergi ke rumahnya pas malam hari. Akupun pergi kesana dengan ojek. Aku begitu kaget, Karena ketika aku sampai disana, suasana menjadi sangat gelap, bahkan aku tidak melihat sebuah rumah disana, malahan yang kutemui hanya tempat pemakaman.

"Aneh, rasanya disana ada rumah," batinku yang bingung.

"Maaf tuan, untuk apa ke kuburan malam-malam?" tanya tukang ojek yang masih mengungguiku.

"Hah? Kuburan? Bukankah disana ada sebuah rumah? tanyaku dengan wajah bingung.

"Rumah? Disini tidak ada rumah. Disini tempat khusus pemakaman. Mungkin tuan salah alamat," jelas tukang ojek tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapku. Aku langsung menunjukkan alamatnya yang aku tulis di selembar kertas, untung saja waktu itu pernah aku catat.

"Ini kan alamatnya?"

"Iya benar, disini alamatnya, tapi disini tidak ada rumah. Disini kuburan semua," jelas tukang ojek itu lagi. Tubuhku pun langsung gemetar dan lemas, aku tidak mungkin salah alamat, aku yakin disini tempatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung kembali pulang dengan perasaan yang sudah tak karuan. Sepanjang malam aku tak bisa tidur karena aku terus terpikir hal tadi.

Di tempat kuliah aku terus termenung dan masih terus memikirkan hal semalam. Tiba-tiba temanku Dongahe datang dan langsung menghampiriku.

"_Hyung_ kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Donghae.

"_Aniya_..aku hanya masih terpikir hal semlam."

"Memang semalam ada apa?" tanya Donghae sambil menyedot minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Semalam aku ke rumah Ryeowook.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba Donghae langsung tersedak.

UHUKK~~UHUKKK

"Ehh~~kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"_Ani_…Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia kekasihku, baru saja kami dua bulan berpacaran," jelasku.

"_MWO_~~ PACAR!" tegas Donghae. Akupun bingung, kenapa Donghae bisa se-kaget itu ketika mendengar ucapanku?

"Ehh~~ ada apa? Kau kenal?"

"T-tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya," ucapnya dengan gugup. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Donghae, mengapa ia harus gugup begitu?

"_Hyung_ aku pulang duluan ya? Pacarku sudah menunggu di depan," ucapnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan ia pun langsung pergi. Aku merasa keganjalan pada dirinya, tapi aku tak tahu apa.

Hari ini aku tak bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi, hal ini membuatku sangat rindu dengannya. Aku pun mencari ke tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi, tapi aku tak mendapatinya. Di jalan aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dia adalah adik kelasku.

"Ehh _hyung_ kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya sudah lama kita tak bertemu," ucapku.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? Mengapa wajahmu terlihat tak semangat begitu?" aku tak menjawab karena pikiranku masih terus fokus pada Ryeowook.

"Yasudah _hyung_, bagaimana jika kita ke cafe sana? Agar wajahmu menjadi _fresh_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahuku. Akupun ikut ajakan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau kenapa _hyung_? Ceritakan padaku," ucap Kyuhyun. Akupun menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku bingung banyak kejadian aneh saat aku pacaran dengannya," ucapku.

"Hah~~ memang siapa hyung? tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Namanya Ryeowook. Baru dua bulan aku berpacaran dengannya, tapi kini aku sudah tak tau lagi keadaanya" jelasku.

"_MWO_? Ryeowook? Maksudmu Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa setiap aku bilang Ryeowook, pasti selalu kaget? tanyaku dengan sangat bingung.

"_Hyung_ kau serius? Kau pacaran dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya, memang ada apa sih? Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?" tanyaku yang semakin bingung.

"_Hyung_, Ryeowook itu sudah meninggal sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Dia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang, aku hanya mendengar berita itu dari ibunya Ryeowook, tapi sampai sekarang orang yang membunuh Ryeowook belum tertangkap," jelas Kyuhyun.

"_MWO_! Kau bohong! Mana mungkin dia sudah meninggal! Jelas-jelas dia masih hidup, aku sering bertemu degannya," ucapku yang tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba tubuhku langsung terkulai lemas, badanku bergemetar lagi. Aku bingung apa maksud dari ini semua.

"Aku tidak bohong _hyung_. Ryeowook itu dulu tetanggaku, kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke rumah ibunya," ucap Kyuhyu. Aku langsung setuju dengan ajakannya, akhirnya hari itu juga, aku dan Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah ibunya Ryeowook.

TOOKKKK~~TOKKKK~~TOKKKK

Tiba-tiba keluarlah, seorang wanita tua yang hidup sendirian di rumah itu, sepertinya itu adalah ibunya Ryeowook.

"Maaf ada apa ya?" ucap wanita tua itu dengan suaranya yang sudah paruh.

"Apakah ibu benar ibunya Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan. Wanita itu tidak menjawab dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masuklah," ucapnya. Kami pun masuk ke rumah tersebut, kulihat di dinding terdapat foto seorang wanita yang menggantung disana dan saat itu aku tidak sadar bahwa foto itu adalah foto Ryeowook sewaktu anak-anak. Tak lama wanita tua tadi datang sambil membawakan dua gelas yang berisi minuman.

"Ahh _mian ahjumma_ kita jadi merepotkan," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya wanita tua itu.

"Kami ingin menanyakan soal Ryeowook? Apakah boleh? Dan maaf sebelumnya temanku hanya memastikan ini semua," ucapKyuhyun.

"Ya, tanya saja," ucap wanita tua tersebut.

"Apakah Ryeowook benar putrimu? Dan apakah dia sudah meninggal?" tanyaku untuk benar-benar memastikan. Wanita tua itu langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Aduh~~ _minhae ahjumma_, temanku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Ryeowook memang sudah meninggal akibat pria kurang ajar itu, ia membunuh dengan teganya Ryeowook, padahal Ryeowook tidak salah apa-apa," jelas wanita tua itu dengan wajah garangnya, tak lama air matapun menetes di pipinya. Aku masih tetap tidak percaya.

"Jika boleh kami tahu, siapa yang membunuh Ryeowook?" kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Dia bernama~~ Lee Donghae. Dialah yang membunuh Ryeowook. Pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu seharusnya sudah dihukum MATI!" tegas wanita itu dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

"_MWO_! Lee Donghae!" ucapku dengan sangat shock. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai cerita ini semua. Pikiranku pun kini sudak tak karuan.

"Kau mengenalnya _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya dia itu teman sekelasku," ucapku dengan suara yang lemas, aku tak mampu berkata apapun lagi, aku benar-benar _shock._

"_MWO_! KAU MENGENAL PRIA ITU! BAWA PRIA ITU KE HADAPANKU" tegas wanita itu dan tiba-tiba saja ia langsung menarik kerah baju kemejaku.

"TANGKAP DIA! DAN BUNUH DIA! IA ORANG YANG MENYEBABKAN RYEOWOOK MENINGGAL!" wanita tua itu terus berteriak sambil terus mencengkram kerah kemejaku. Tak lama ia pun melepaskan cengkeremannya dan ia langsung menangis terisak-isak.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN CERITA BOHONG INI! Teriakku dan aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kyuhyun pun langsung mengikutiku pergi.

"_Hyung_, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terus saja mengikutiku berjalan.

"Aku kan cari Ryeowook sampai dapat

"_Hyung_ kau mau cari kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entah, aku masih tak percaya dengan omongan tadi," ucapku dengan langkah gontai sambil duduk di trotoar jalan.

"Kau masih tidak percaya _hyung_?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung aku harus percaya atau tidak."

"Sudahlah _hyung_, lebih baik kita pulang, dan kita lanjutkan besok saja," ucap Kyuhyun yang menenangkan pikiranku. Akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun pun pulang. Sungguh, aku memang belum mengerti tentang ini semua. Walaupun aku belum lama mengenal Ryeowook, tapi aku sudah sangat mencintainya

KRINGGG~~KRINGGGG~~KRINGGGG

Akupun terbangun dari tempat tidur, ketika mendengar ponselku berbunyi, kulihat nomor ponsel yang tidak ku kenal, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengangkat ponselku.

"Halo?" ucapku. Tidak ada yang menyahut, suasana di telpon terdengar hening. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah bunyi aneh.

Kresekkk~~Kresekkk

"Halo? Siapa disana?" ucapku. Namun tetap saja tidak ada yang menyahut.

Kresekk~~Kresekkk

"Halo? Siapa ini? Tolong jangan main-main?" tegasku, karena tidak ada yang menyahut, aku berniat untuk mematikan teleponnya, aku mendengar suara wanita yang tidak asing bagiku.

"_Oppa_, ini aku Ryeowook," benar saja dugaanku suara wanita ini memang sangat ku kenal.

"Ryeowook~~ kau ada dimana? Mengapa kau tidak pernah menemuiku lagi? Aku sangat merindukanmu~~" ucapku dengan penuh semangat. Jelas saja aku sangat semangat teleponan dengannya, karena aku bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

Hiks..hiks..hiks

"_Chagi_, mengapa kau menangis?" ucapku yang bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook menangis.

"_Oppa_ tolong maafkan aku. Aku sudah datang dalam kehidupanmu yang seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu, aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi apa boleh buat semua telah terjadi, sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahui semuanya," jelas Ryeowook yang masih terisak dalam tangisannya.

"Kau bicara apa? Apa maksudmu?" ucapku yang semakin bingung. Tiba-tiba telepon terputus begitu saja. Aku mencoba menelpon balik, tapi nomornya sudah tidak aktif.

"Ya Tuhan~~ sebenarnya ia kenapa?" lirihku.

Seperti biasa, sepulang kuliah, aku selalu menunggu bis di halte dan aku berharap semoga saja Ryeowook ada disana. Ternyata dugaanku salah, tidak ada siapapun di halter tersebut, aku benar-benar ingin sekali bertermu dengannya. Akhirnya akupun termenung sembari duduk di bangku halte tersebut.

"Ehemmm~~ bolehkah aku menemanimu tuan?" tanya seseorang dan sepertinya suara wanita. Aku tak menoleh, siapa yang telah berbica padaku, aku tetap saja menunduk dengan berbagai pikiran yang menumpuk di otakku.

"Maaf tinggalkan aku sendiri noona," ucapku dengan tidak memperdulikan wajah wanita tersebut, tapi aku seperti mengenal suara ini dan aku sering mendengar suara ini, suara lembut seorang wanita, tapi apa peduliku, pikiranku sedang kacau, aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

"Benarkah?" ucap suara wanita itu lagi dan kini aku merasakan tubuh wanita tersebut ada sudah dekat denganku. Benar saja, kini wanita tersebut sudah duduk tepat disampingku. Aku masih belum menyadari wanita tersebut, karena aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku.

"Benarkah kau tidak merindukanku?" ucap wanita itu lagi. Kali ini aku memberanikan untuk melihat wajah wanita tersebut. Akupun menolah tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Haa~~ R-ryeowook?" ucapku terbata-bata. Aku melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan senyumannya yang mengembang dan tak lain gadis itu adalah Ryeowook, gadis yang sangat ku rindukan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin dengan sangat erat, bahkan aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu.

"_Chagiya_, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu, kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?" ucapku sambil mengatur nafasku yang sedikit terengah-engah. Ryeowook tidak menjawabnya. Aku terus memeluknya meskipun kini aku merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat dingin, aku tidak peduli, yang ada dipikiranku sekarang, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Di tengah suasana yang hening, akhirnya Ryeowook mau membuka suaranya.

"_Mianhae oppa_ karena aku membuatmu khawatir," ucap Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Akupun melepaskan pelukanku dan langsung mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Tapi mengapa kau menghilang? Kau tahu, setiap hari aku mencari-carimu," ucapku sambil mengelus pipi Ryeowook. ryeowook kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ryeowook menunduk dan raut wajahnya berubah. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yag disembunyikan dariku.

"Ada apa _chagi_? Aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu," ucapku. Namun, Ryeowook hanya menggeleng. Aku tidak memaksakan dia untuk menjelaskannya padaku, yang terpenting kini Ryeowook berada di sampingku lagi.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja," ucapku sembari memeluknya lagi dan kini kepalanya sudah mendekap di dadaku. Kurasakan hangatnya air yang bersemayam di bajuku dan ternyata air mata Ryeowook terjatuh di bajuku, ia terus terisak dalam dekapanku.

"_Waeyo chagi_? Mengapa kau menangis? _Mianhae_, jika kata-kataku menyakitimu."

"_Aniya oppa_.. seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, hiks.. hiks."

"_Chagiya_ jangan menangis, aku tak ingin melihat kamu menangis," ucapku sembari mengelus rambutnya. Tak lama Ryeowook langsung melepaskan dekapannya. Ia memandangiku dengan rasa penuh penyesalan.

Akupun bingung saat dia memandangiku seperti itu. "Ehh~~ Ada apa?" ucapku yang bingung.

"Ahh~~ tidak," ucap Ryeowook dengan gugup dan ia pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Aku menarik dagunya untuk menatap wajahku.

"_Saranghae_~~ jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya,"

CUUUPP~~~

Akupun mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut, ia pun membalas ciumanku dengan hangat dan juga lembut. Kurasakan bibirnya yang kaku dan dingin. Kini aku tidak hanya menciumnya tapi melumat bibir Ryeowook sampai ia merasa hangat, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook ia selalu membalas apa yang kulakukan padanya.

_**Donghae POV**_

"_Donghae kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu… tolong akui semua perbuatanmu."_

"HUUWAAAAAA~~~~~" teriakku. Jantungku berdetak cepat, napaskupun kian memburu sampai-sampai aku kesulitan untuk mengatur alur napasku yang begitu cepat. Keringatku terus mengalir dengan derasnya ke baju piama yang ku kenakan. Segera kuambil segelas air yang ada di atas meja dekat tempat tidurku. Tak lama aku sudah merasa lebih tenang. Napasku yang kian memburu, kini sudah dapat diatur dengan baik.

"Sial~~ aku mendengar suara itu lagi." Desahku.

"_Chagiya_, kenapa dengan matamu?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang berada disampingku, yang tak lain adalah kekasihku.

"Ahh~~ memangnya ada apa?

"Lingkarang matamu kenapa kelihatan tampak hitam? Kau begadang ya?"

"Tidaak~~ semalam aku tidak bisa tidur."

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang _namja_ menghampiriku, ia adalah Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Aku melihat tatapan yang sangat mengerikan dari mata Yesung, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai ia menatapku seperti itu.

"Donghae, aku ingin bicara denganmu?" ucap Yesung sambil menarik bajuku.

"Hei _hyung_~~ biasa saja, tidak usah menarik bajuku begitu," gerutuku kesal, berani-beraninya ia menarik bajuku.

"_Chagi_, aku pergi sebentar ya," ucapku sembari mencium sekilas kening kekasihku.

"Jangan lama-lama," balas kekasihku. Akhirnya aku pergi bersamaYesung dan Kyuhyun.

BRUUKKK~~~

"Aduuhh… hei _hyung_~~ ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mendorongku? Apa masalahku padamu?" tegasku. Yesung hanya tersenyum menyeringai padaku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!" tegas Yesung.

"Apa!" ucapku yang menantanginya.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis yang bernama Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan yang benar-benar sangat tajam, seperti menatap mangsa yang ingin diterkam.

"Hah? Siapa kau bilang? Kim Ryeowook?" ucapku terbata-bata yang berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Iya kau mengenalnya kan?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Akupun terkekeh. "Siapa gadis itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya," ucapku santai.

Kali ini Yesung menarik kerah kemejaku dengan keras dan menatapku dengan penuh kegarangan."Benarkah?"

"I-iya… kau tidak percaya _hyung_? Sungguh aku tidak berbohong?" ucapku dengan raut wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" ucap Yesung dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"_Hyung_ sebaiknya kau jujur saja, kita hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Jujur? Memang aku berbuat apa?" tegasku dengan nada yang sinis.

"Sekali lagi jawab pertanyaanku! Apa hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook?" tegas Yesung lagi sambil mengencangkan cengkeraman di kerah kemejaku.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! APA KALIMAT ITU BELUM CUKUP, HAH! AKU TIDAK MENGENAL YANG NAMANYA KIM RYEOWOOK!" kali ini aku berteriak dengan nada yang cukup melengking didengar. Tak lama Yesung melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di kerah kemejaku.

"Semoga yang kau katakan itu benar, kalau tidak aku akan terus mengejar-ngejarmu!" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum meneyeringai. Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Akupun bergumam. "Gawat! Apa hubungan dia dengan Ryeowook?" Tak lama aku langsung pergi untuk menenangkan pikiranku, aku tidak mau menemui kekasihku dulu, dia tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini.

Pikiranku kacau, perasaanku gelisah. Aku terus memikirkan tentang Ryeowook, aku takut semua orang akan tahu perbuatanku terhadapnya. Tiba-tiba suara tersebut terdengar lagi di telingaku.

"_Donghae sudah waktunya kau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu. Kau tahu aku menderita disini. Aku akan selalu mengejarmu dengan perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan padaku, aku hanya ingin kau mengakuinya."_

"AAAAAAA! DIAM KAU! DASAR BERENGSEK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAKUINYA!" teriakku dengan histeris sambil menutup kedua telingaku dengan telapak tangan. Kini aku seperti orang yang ketakutan dengan sebuah kematian. Wajah Ryeowook dan perbuatanku terhadapnya terus terngiang di kepalaku.

"Sial! Kenapa aku memikirkannnya lagi?" kini rasanya kepalaku berisi tentang memori-memori kejahatanku terhadap Ryeowook, aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku ini, pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Akupun langsung bangkit dari rasa ketakutanku, aku segera mengambil kunci mobil dan aku segera pergi. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil , segera kukendarai mobilku ini dengan kecepatan penuh, aku ingin meninggalkan kota ini. Aku ingin meninggalkan semua masa lalu yang terus terngiang di kepalaku.

CIIITTTTTT~~~~

Aku menghentikan mobilku secara tiba-tiba, aku melihat seperti bayangan melintas didepan mobilku. Aku langung keluar dari mobil, untuk memastikan bayangan yang kulihat tadi. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Ketika aku ingin kembali ke mobil, aku dihadang oleh gadis cantik, berambut hitam terurai dan mengenakan _dress_ putih. Akupun langsung membelalakkan kedua mataku, ternyata gadis yang dihadapanku sekarang adalah gadis yang dulu sangat aku cintai sampai-sampai aku harus membunuhnya. Ya, dialah Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri tepat didepanku.

"R-ryeowook," ucapku dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Kau masih mengingatku _oppa_?" lirih Ryeowook sembari meneteskan butiran-butiran airmata yang menetes di pipinya. Aku tak kuasa berbicara sepatah katapun, rasanya kini bibirnya telah terkunci.

"Tenang saja _oppa_ aku tidak akan membunuhmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengakui semua perbuatanmu, hanya itu yang ku mau," ucapnya.

"TIDAAKKK! AKU TAK AKAN MENGAKUINYA! TOLONG JANGAN GANGGU HIDUPKU, KAU HANYA MASA LALUKU," ucapku. Tubuhku melemas, akupun langsung jatuh ke permukaan jalan. Kini airmata telah membanjiri pipiku.

"Aku akan pergi tenang, jika kau mau mengakui semuanya. Tolong aku juga sangat menderita disini, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Hiks..hiks."

Bunyi derum mesin terdengar di telingaku, akupun segera menoleh kea rah bunyi tersebut. Aku terkejut melihat seorang namja yang sudah tak asing bagiku, dia adalah Yesung, aku tak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa ada disini.

Aku langsung berdiri dan mentap wajah Yesung. "Yesung hyung, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ryeowook yang memberi tahuku," balas Yesung.

Akupun segera mendekati Yesung dan akupun langsung sujud dihadapannya. "Tolong jangan tangkap aku," lirihkku sambil memegangi kaki Yesung.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau akui perbuatanmu. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," ucap Yesung.

_**Donghae POV end  
**_

_**Flashback POV**_

Sebuah motor besar yang dikendarai seorang _namja _bernama Donghae, menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan dan tak lain gadis itu adalah Ryeowook, kekasih Donghae. "_Chagiya_, ayo pulang."

Ryeowook pun menoleh. "_Oppa_~~" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku antar pulang ya?" ajak Donghae. Ryeowook pun hanya mengangguk dan langsung naik ke aats motor tersebut. Mereka bergoncengan dengan sangat mesra. Ryeowook terlihat mencengkeram pinggang Donghae dengan erat. Bahkan sesekali mereka juga tertawa-tawa membicarakan sesuatu.

"Nah~~ sudah sampai," ucap Donghae.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku pulang," balas Ryeowook. "Aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok." Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, Ryeowook pun membalas lambaian tangannya. Tak lama Donghae langsung pergi.

"Donghae _oppa_~~" panggil seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang panjang. Ia adalah Eunhyuk, tetangga Donghae dan juga teman sekelasnya.

"Ehh kamu Eunhyuk. _Waeyo_?"

"Malam nanti ada acara tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta ulang tahun temanku?"

"Hemm boleh~~ jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam 7."

"Yasudah nanti aku jemput di rumahmu ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan," ucap Donghae dan ia pun langsung mengeluarkan motornya yang ada di tempat parkir, sementara itu Eunhyuk masih ada disitu. Ia terus memandanngi wajah Donghae sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Donghae yang menyadari hal itu langsung terkekeh. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya langsung tertunduk malu, wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Kini diapun menjadi salah tingkah.

"_Oppa_ aku kesana dulu ya, sampai jumpa nanti malam," ucap Eunhyuk dengan terburu-buru dan ia pun langsug pergi. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya senyum-senyum saja. Seperti biasa ia selalu mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang.

"Hemmm~~ _oppa_ nanti malam kita makan malam diluar ya?" ajak Ryeowook dengan mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia berharap Donghae mau menerima ajakannya

"_Mianhae chagiya_ nanti malam aku ada acara, lain kali saja ya?" ternyata dugaan Ryeowook salah, Donghae menolaknya dikarenakan acara yang ia miliki. Ia tidak bilang jika nanti malam ia punya acara dengan Eunhyuk. Senyum Ryeowook yang tadinya merekah, kini langsung pudar bersamaan dengan rasa kecewanya, tapi ia memakluminya.

"Yasudah," ucap Ryeowook tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak marah kan _chagi_?"

"Tidak kok," Ryeowook kembali merekahkan senyumannya untuk menutupi hatinya yang sedang kecewa.

"_Chagi_ aku pulang dulu ya?" Setelah itu Donghae langsung pergi, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang buru-buru. Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa sebuah ekspresi.

Di sisi lain Donghae sedang bersenang-senang bersama Eunhyuk, bahkan sekarang ini di pikirannya tidak terlintas Ryeowook sedikitpun, ia terus fokus dalam pesta yang sedang ia hadiri. Usai pesta selesai, Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk pulang.

"_Oppa_~~ makasih karena kau telah menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun temanku," ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum.

"Iya.." tiba-tiba ponsel Donghae berbunyi. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celana jeans-nya. Ia melihat Ryeowook sedang menelponnya dalam screen biru yang menyala tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae laangsung mematikan panggilan dari Ryeowook.

"Siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak penting~~ sudahlah, ayo kita pulang," ucap Donghae.

Sementara itu Ryeowook benar-benar sangat gelisah. Ia tahu Donghae tidak pernah mematikan teleponnya darinya meskipun dia sedang sibuk. Ia mulai merasa ada keganjilan dalam diri Donghae.

"Kemarin kau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook dan spontan membuat Donghae yang sedang membaca buku menjadi kaget.

"_Chagi? Waeyo?"_ tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau mematikan telepon dariku?" Donghae langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan ia menatap Ryeowook.

"_Chagi~~_ aku sedang sibuk semalam," jawabnya dengan santai.

"DONGHAE OPPA!" panggil seorang yeoja darri kejauhan dan ternyata itu adalah Eunhyuk.

"_Chagi mianhae_ aku mau mengurusi urusanku dulu, sampai jumpa nanti," ucap Donghae dengan terburu-buru sambil mencium pipi Ryeowook sekilas. Ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,ia hanya bisa menghela napas dalam-dalam melihat kejadian tadi.

Setiap malam Ryeowook selalu mengirim pesan dan selalu menelpon Donghae, tapi sia-sia. Pesannya tidak pernah dibalas dan telponnya juga tidak pernah diangkat. Ryeowook sangat sedih dan kini hatinya pasti terasa sangat sakit. Apalagi ia sering melihat Donghae berjalan dengan gadis lain. Ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena ia terlalu mencintai Donghae.

Ryeowook duduk di bangku halaman belakang tempat kuliahnya, disana ia termenung memikirkan Donghae. Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ melihat Ryeowook yang duduk sendiri, ia adalah adik kelas Ryeowook dan juga tetangganya, ia juga dekat dengan ryeowook. Tak lama ia segera menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Hei~~ melamun saja," ucap _namja_ tersebut sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Ahh~~ Kyuhyun," kedatangan Kyuhyun membuat lamunannya membuyar.

Kyuhyun segera duduk disampingnya. "Kau kenapa? Aku lihat kau melamun dari tadi."

"Ahh~~ tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ryeowook sembari tersenyum. Ternyata kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang diawasi oleh Donghae, ia tak sengaja melihat dari kejauhan. Ia terlihat sangat kesal karena melihat kekasihnya dekat dengan pria lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menghampiri Ryeowook.

"_Chagiya_ apa yang kau lakukan disini! Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Ayo pulang!" ucap Donghae sinis sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan keras.

"Awww… _oppa_ sakit," rintih Ryeowook.

"Hey bung! Jangan kasar pada wanita!" tegas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dengan tajam. Donghae mndorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan hampir saja terjatuh. "Kau tak usah ikut campur."

"_Oppa_ sudahlah," lirih Ryeowook. Donghae langsung menarik Ryeowook dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ryeowook pun memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Donghae. "Kenapa kau bersikap begitu? Dia temanku!" tegas Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan pria lain!" tegas Donghae. Ia pun kembali menarik tangan Ryeowook dan memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai panik. Donghae tidak menjawab, ia langsung menancap pedal gas mobilnya.

"_OPPA _TURUNKAN AKU!" bentak Ryeowook. dongahe tidak peduli, ia terus saja menyetir mobilnya dengan mengebut. Wajah Ryeowook kini terlihat sangat panik, ia takut Donghae berbuat sesuatu padanya.

"_OPPA _TURUNKAN AKU!" bentak Ryeowook lagi. Donghae segera memberhentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak. Dahi Ryeowook terbentur kaca mobil Donghae. "Aduuhhh.." rintih Ryeowook. Donghae segera turun dari mobilnya dan ia langsung menarik paksa Ryeowook untuk keluar.

"_Oppa_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tegas Ryeowook yang kini sudah tak berdaya. Ia benar-benar panik dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia melihat Dongahe, bukanlah seorang Donghae yang dulu ia kenal, kini ia terlihat bengis dan kasar.

"TEGANYA KAU MENYAKITI HATIKU! KAU TAHU AKU SANGAT SAYANG PADAMU!" teriak Donghae dan teriakkan Donghae itu membuat Ryeowook sangat ketakutan.

PLAAAKKKKK~~~

Sebuah tamparan dari tangan Ryeowook mendarat di pipi Donghae.

"Apa? Aku menyakitimu? Kau yang terus menyakiti hatiku! Bahkan kau tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanku!" tegas Ryeowook. Kini Donghae terlihat sangat marah, karena Ryeowook sudah berani menamparnya. Donghae menatap Ryeowook sangat tajam bahkan seperti tatapan kebencian. Ryeowook terlihat sangat ketakutan, bibirnya bergetar, badannya melemas. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

BRUUUKKKKK~~~

Tiba-tiba Donghae memukul kepala Ryeowook dengan batu besar yang sudah ia genggam dari tadi, ia memukul kepala Ryeowook hingga berdarah. Ryeowook pun terjatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"_Oppa_ kau tega sekali…" rintih Ryeowook yang menahan rasa sakitnya. Tanpa rasa kasihan Donghae kembali memukul kepala Ryeowook berkali-kali, kali ini ia benar-benar hilang kendali. Ryeowook pun terbaring di tanah, kepalanya terus mengalir darah segar. Tiba-tiba tubuh Donghae melemas dan bergemetar, ia tak menyangka melakukan hal itu pada kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Ia terjatuh ke tanah dengan lemas. Ia memeriksa nadi Ryeowook dan ternyata sudah tidak berdetak. Donghae langsung terlihat panik. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memasukkan jasad Ryeowook ke dalam mobilnya. Ia tak tahu harus di apakan tubuh Ryeowook yang tergolek bersimbah darah tersebut. Di tengah perjalanan ia di hadang oleh hujan yang sangat deras. Ia pun segera berhenti de sebuah halte bis, saat itu, kondisi di halte sedang sepi, tidak ada seorangpun yang melintas. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia segera membuang jasad Ryeowook ke semak-semak yang ada di belakang halte tersebut. Jatungnya berdegup kencang karena ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia langsung berlari ke mobil dan ia pun langsung pergi.

_**Flashback POV end**_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berbuat sekeji itu pada Ryeowook!" tegasku.

"Tolong maafkan aku _hyung_," Donghae terus memohon padanya.

"_Oppa_ kau harus mempertanggungjawabkannya atau kau akan mati!" ancam Ryeowook. Donghae langsung berdiri dan ia langsung kabur. Ryeowook langsung terbang untuk mengejarnya, Yesung pun menyusul, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Donghae begitu sangat ketakutan melihat hantu Ryeowook yang terus mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirmya ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah truk besar di hadapannya.

"_OPPA_ AWAS!" teriak Ryeowook yang langsung berhenti mengejar Donghae.

BRUUUKKKKK~~~~

Tubuh Donghae terpental sejauh 1 meter dari tempat tersebut, kepalanya membentur trotoar jalan, sampai-sampai kepalanya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Ryeowook tak sanggup melihatnya, ia langsung terisak dalam tangisannya. Aku segera tiba disana dan aku langsung menghampiri tubuh Donghae yang dikerumuni banyak orang. Saat aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit, napas Donghae sudah tidak ada lagi. aku hanya terdiam dan tak berkata apapun.

Ryeowook terlihat sangat menyesal, padahal ia tak ingin Donghae mati. Ia hanya ingin Donghae mengakui semua dan mempertanggungjawabkannya.

"Ryeowook~~ apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" tanyaku sembari memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dari belakang. Ryeowook segera melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"_Oppa_, kehidupanku bukan disini. Aku tak seharusnya datang dalam hidupmu, aku sangat menyesal," ucap Ryeowook, ia punmenangis. Aku yang melihatnya langsung memeluknya.

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado saranghae oppa,"_ lirih Ryeowook dalam tangisannya.

"Aku tak peduli kau hantu atau manusia. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu," ucapku yang terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ryeowook segera melepaskan pelukan Yesung. "Iya, tapi aku akan segera kembali ke duniaku dan aku sudah merasa tenang sekarang," ucap Ryeowook sembari merekahkan senyumannya. Tak lama Ryeowook telah pergi menghilang. Tanpa disadari airmataku sudah membanjiri pipiku. Aku yakin kini ia sudah tenang disana, meskipun pertemuanku dengannya bisa dibilang sangat singkat aku akan selalu mengingat dan mendoakan dia.

* * *

Yeayy selesai deh ceritanya, maaf kalau banyak kesalahan saya baru disini :)

yang baca tolong bantu RCL nya yaa :)

Gomawo~~~~


End file.
